Settle
by wordweaver93
Summary: Buffy is gone and in her absence Willow decided that in order to ease the loss, she must settle for the Buffybot. Takes place between seasons five and six. Rated for somewhat explicit femslash.


**A/N:** This is kind of funny because I tend to stick to the House fandom. It did feel a bit odd to write and I'm not sure I liked the way it came out, so please review and tell me what you think. Apologies for typos and grammar and the like.

* * *

Willow couldn't sleep. Even when comfortable under the covers and tucked neatly into her Tara's warm and welcoming embrace could she not find the much needed release brought by slumber. But the witch's mind raced and refused to rest until she gave into the temptation that presented itself to her only one room over. Willow had done something naughty. Very, very naughty. And she needed to do it again.

Her heart raced with fear the of waking Tara as she gently squirmed out of her girlfriend's arms, and moved to sit at the edge of the bed. Willow sighed. When Buffy died, they all faced challenges, and had all overcome them. Except for her. The words lingered in her thoughts everyday, words she hadn't spoken to Buffy, words she couldn't speak to Tara. She often wondered if it was possible to love two people as passionately and deeply as she loved both women simultaneously. Willow's heart said yes, but her head begged to differ.

With all the stealth she could muster, Willow tip-toed across the room she shared with Tara, exited it, and closed the door, taking care to do so silently. As she made her way to the room down from hers, heat began to build up from her spine. Willow found herself unsure if it was the heat of fear or arousal, but she knew that both were surely there.

She had found a glitch in the Buffybot. A sapphic glitch. And instead of fixing it like a good techie should, Willow developed other plans. Plans that involved kisses and sweat and hot, dripping sex.

The redhead had never gotten the chance to tell her friend the truth about herself. She never told Buffy that no matter who she dated and loved, Buffy would always be the first girl she fell for. And Willow had fallen hard. And then Buffy died, and she realized just how much like Spike she really was. How desperate and pathetic and weak.

The witch opened the door to the Buffybot's room to see the robot lying on her back atop the sheets with her charging cable sprouting from her leg like a branch on a sapling. The bot was in sleep mode, but that would all change in a second.

Willow began to undress slowly and methodically, as if her logical motions in removing her clothing would negate the madness that would ensue once clothing was gone. Naked, she stole a glance at herself in the mirror, and her face flushed red with thoughts of what she prepared to do. She turned to her Mac, which rested on the table next to the bed, and deactivated the robot's sleep mode. The Buffybot's torso shot up from the bed, and then relaxed and leaned against the headboard.

"Hello Willow!" Buffybot greeted enthusiastically, knowing that when she woke up, Willow was always there.

"Hi," the redhead returned somewhat anxiously. Buffybot's face changed upon seeing the nude witch before her, about to straddle her.

"I told you, this isn't in my programing," the bot deadpanned.

"It is," Willow explained in the same manner she often found herself explaining things to the bot. "You just don't know it. You can't feel it without stimulus." She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Buffybot's lips, just as soft and real as she imagined Buffy's were. But they were cold. The bot kissed back mechanically. "Even if it wasn't in your programming, you'd still do it because you're programmed to obey me."

"But you programmed me not to participate in human mating rituals. You said that you wanted to 'avoid another debacle with Spike', who is much more handsome than Angel."

"This isn't sex," the girl sighed, averting her eyes from the robot. "This is need. Raw need." The time was coming. The robot didn't submit willingly; it never did. No, the robot resisted because it was right. Willow had given it 'no sex' programming. Soon, Willow would need to resort to using force to get what she wanted. She adjusted Buffybot's position so that she was again lying on her back and made the steady journey to the bot's head.

"Don't do this again!" the bot pleaded, just as it had each time before. These moments made the witch almost believe that there was something human inside that cold, hard shell. But the flicker of life always left and its eyes lost the glamour.

Willow simply shook her head and wondered silently what her friends would think if they knew she snuck away at night to rape a robotic replica of her best friend. What Buffy would think if she was there.

She finished the climb to Buffybot's head and got on all fours, allowing for her already wet sex to rest above the mouth of the bot. "Eat it," she commanded emphatically. The bot shook her head no and Willow lowered herself onto her, effectively trapping her. "Eat it!" She hissed again, and Buffybot, fearful and forgetting her strength, did so as she wrapped her arms around Willow's thighs in order to obtain some control and stability. The witch could feel as a tongue licked across her labia, and then parted her lips to reach her pussy.

Willow sat up straight and began to movie with the rhythm of the muscle inside her as sighs of pleasure began to escape from her mouth. Her breathing quickened in pace and her sighs transformed into deep, throaty moans as the bot's lips moved to her clit and began to suck. Even so, Willow was still a long way from true release, the release she would obtain if it was the real Buffy's head between her legs. Buffybot's tongue returned to her opening and caressed her insides and the redhead began massaging her own breasts.

"Damn it, Slayer!" Willow shouted. "More!" Somewhat guiltily, she thought that if the robot could cry, it would be shedding a river of tears. "Almost there," she barely got out. "Almost there!" And with a silent, pleasured scream, Willow hit orgasm, falling backwards and splaying herself across Buffybot.

She took a second to catch her breath before sitting up and facing the robot. "If you didn't resist," she began, returning from her uncharacteristic outbursts, "I wouldn't have to force you. We could go more slowly and there would be smoochies and whisperings of 'I love you' and 'Why did you leave me?' and I'd make you feel good too and everything would be fine."

Suddenly, Buffybot sat bolt upright and stared at Willow. To the witch's surprise, there were, in fact, tears. The life sometimes present in the machine's eyes glowed gold. "How could you do that to me, Will?" It sobbed. "How could you?"

And Willow began to realize that something wasn't quite right. The woman before her grabbed her by the arm, and her hand was warm. "Buffy?" The witch asked tentatively. There was silence. "Oh goddess, Buffy."

"Will, you violated me," the Slayer said as her sobs became angry. "You did things to me that... You hurt me."

Willow wanted to cry. She wanted to cry so hard that her sobs broke her ribs. But she couldn't cry; her body wouldn't let her. She could only utter one word. "How?"

"They sent me back!" Buffy shouted. "They sent me back for an hour to see the person I most loved. I told them it was you, Will. I told them that I loved you the most and I come back to find you doing this." The woman's chest still heaved. "I never knew. I never thought. I just wanted to see you and tell you that I love you Will, and you're fucking this _thing_. I don't understand."

"I'm not human," Willow finally whispered. "A human wouldn't be doing this. I'm just a desperate, hopeless animal, okay Buff? And it's all because of Glory and because you died and I never got to tell you how much I care."

"And you call this caring?"

"It's exactly what I told the bot. It's need."

"Oh, so Tara's been withholding from you?"

"No," Willow sighed. "Not at all. It's hard to explain. It's like, I'm so used to feeling you. Your presence. And then it was gone." The witch finally began to shed tears. "And all I had was the bot. She looks like you and feels kind of like you, but she isn't you. She doesn't talk like you or act like you or anything. I couldn't feel that from her. So if I wanted to feel you, I had to do it physically."

"Willow, that's nuts," the Slayer replied, cocking her head to the side as if in deep thought.

"Yeah, I know, but I missed you too much and couldn't think straight."

"You really don't feel good about what you've been doing, huh?"

"No. I feel like I'm hurting you even though it's not you and like I'm being selfish and greedy and doing the entire 'Want, take, have' thing. And look at how that turned out for Faith."

"Well," Buffy said, "all I can do is forgive you and make the most out of this hour." Her grin became mischievous as she flipped that witch around on her back, fell atop her, and kissed her passionately. "I think I get it. I think I understand. If you had died and I lived, I don't know what I'd do without you." The slayer tenderly made love to her friend, and Willow noted that it felt much nicer than forcing herself upon a robot.

"Buffy," she said between contented sighs. "You shouldn't be doing this. I should be making up for what I did."

"Shhh," came the reply. "You will. Let me do this first." Buffy lapped Willow's neck and placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks and breasts as her hands worked below. The witch neared climax, and as pleasure shook her, Buffy kissed her through her orgasm. Both women flopped onto the bed and Willow took Buffy into her arms.

"I love you. I do. But I love Tara too, you know. As corny as it sounds, she's my soulmate."

"I know," the Slayer replied. "It's like how I love you, but Angel will always be the one." She then gasped when she felt her clothes being removed by the adorable redhead before her. "What are you doing?"

"Returning the favor and making up for what I did, like I said."

"Okay."

"What do you want? You can have anything," the witch said as she removed the last of Buffy's clothing.

"Just hold me," she replied. "We'll go from there; see what happens."

And so the two women held each other, head to head, chest to chest, until Willow took Buffy's lips in her own. The kiss began loving and sweet, though eventually it escalated to contain passion, fierce and intense. There was no sex; they simply kissed and it was one of the most enjoyable erotic experiences of Willow's life. They continued until eventually the witch realized her partner wanted to increase their contact, and so she snaked a hand between Buffy's thighs as she caressed every inch of the woman's skin with the other. She took her time, wishing to give the slayer everything she could ever want, often halting her ministrations at the edge of orgasm before giving full attention to the rest of Buffy's body. Eventually, the blonde's entire form shook with the force of her climax.

Buffy caught her breathing and turned to Willow, who rested next to her. "The best sex of my life, Will. The best sex of my life."

"Ditto," she agreed. "I love you Buffy." Then the witch drifted off to sleep, knowing that never again could she use the robot for her own selfish purposes.

Upon waking, Buffy was gone and in her place rested the bot, cold and lifeless. Willow glanced at the clock. It wasn't even six. She could slip back into bed with Tara, and her lover would always be none the wiser.

* * *

**A/N: **Soooooooooooo, like? Give me feedback!


End file.
